Emersonac:TestingLab
The Impossible Quiz is a tribute made by Andrew to the Impossible Quiz by Splapp-Me-Do. Originally as a Scoolcode project, it evolved into a quiz. Andrew still works on it and hopes to make it an official game in the future. Andrew made the entire quiz in 5 chapters, thus controlling each one's release better and not stressing up the Scoolcode application to the freezing point. WARNING! WARNING! = The two buttons you must NOT hit are CTRL or Tab. Like all other Impossible Quiz spinoffs and the original Quizzes, this one will be made in Flash too! In Flash, Tab is used to highlight clickable objects, and ingame it will give you a Game Over if you press it, and (in Windows mouse settings), the CTRL tab is also used to highlight the mouse's position, breaking the invisible-cursor questions' purpose. The maze questions also see anti-cheat measures taken to the extreme, now coded so that as soon as you Right Click, it backs out the maze and obviously takes away a life, same with clicking and pressing the left mouse button. It's time to play legit! Chapter 1: The Impossible Insurmountable Quiz Questions in BOLD 'have a bomb and the time is noted with '(TIME). Answers in Italics * 1. What can you see in the USA? | Fat guy * 2. What is this? | Spatulon * 3. Can a match box? | No but a tin can! * 4. .sdrawkcab rewsnA | K.O * 5. Click the answer | Click the words "the answer" from the question title. * 6. Smallest! | Click the "." in Smallest'!' (the exclamation point) * 7. Can i introduce you please, to a lump of Cheddar Cheese? | Knit one, Pearl one, Drop one, Curl one. * 8. Click YES to exit. | No. (clicking YES restarts the game) * 9. How many holes in a polo? | 4 (clicking "CliCk Fur Fre IpOd!!111 restarts the game) * 10. Click Chris 50 times till he "meows" * 11. Is this font better? | Subscribe to Pewdiepie so he beats T-Series! * 12. How does Emersonac make these question templates? | he just does it * 13. Subscribe to... | Emersonac (clicking the T-Series logo restarts the game and tells you "t-gay bastard!") * 14. Wake me up... | When september ends (Lyrics from Green Day's song with same title) * 15. Where do you want to go? | Hover the mouse for 3 seconds over the title so it changes. * 16. How is this chapter called? | The Impossible Insurmountable Quiz '(10)'' * 17. Did you enjoy the bomb question? | I loved it! * 18. So hey, you are at......OR DO I? | TL;DR '(5 second gap, then a 1 second bomb)'' * 19. TBA * 20. TBA (Final question of chapter 1) Chapter 2: TSRITW * 21. How do you start an Impossible Quiz Parody? | Carefully SKIP: Press "where r power ups" * 22. What is wrong? | Copying form the Insurmountable Quiz! * 23. Who invented the steam engine? | Gabe Newell FUSESTOPPER: Click the small valve above the L in Lives; its very small. Chapter 3: The Spatulon's Guide To The Galaxy 41 ---> 60 TBA Chapter 4: Spatula Past 61 ---> 80 TBA Chapter 5: Home Again 81 ---> 100 TBA (final question) Congratulations! You finished The Impossible Quiz Parody! Now you will not have to deal with 10, 20 or even 50 extra questions! Now you get a grade! Grades As if there wasn't ehough to finish the damn quiz, at the end you get judged for how shitty you did! You can get an awesome A++ rank to a number-two-provoking F-- rank. The key to get better ranks is lose fever lives and find, but not use powerups. Information While most Impossible Quizzes on the internet have power-ups, this one introduces them from Chapter 2 onwards. Skip Often mistaken for simple green arrows, these beasts allow you to skip one question. You can also complete a number of questions correctly, and you will be awarded a skip. Like their name implies, you can use them to skip a question. Fusestopper These console-like powerups can help you defuse a bomb in a timed question, destroying the bomb and giving you more time.